Generally, hair loss (hair depilation) is caused by heredity, stress, an unbalanced diet, cosmetics, shampoo, hair gel, dying agents and an over use of other chemical agents. As capillaries are contracted, nutrition and oxygen are not fully supplied to the hair roots. Eventually, hair loss occurs.
Various depilation prevention agents have been developed for preventing hair depililation and for promoting hair growth. However, hair growth agents are applied using hands or brushes. Since hair growth agents may be caustic, they need to be handled carefully. For the case where an agent is applied with an unclean hand, various bacteria in the hands are mixed with the hair growth agent, thereby infecting the skin tissue, and causing skin diseases.
In addition, when hair growth agents are taken, various side effects may occur and health may be damaged. If a skin disease occurs, it may be impossible to achieve satisfactory hair growth.
In order to overcome the above problems, a hair transplantation method was developed. However, with a hair transplantation method, since the hairs are transplanted one by one, even though the cost is greater and a long therapy time is needed, a desired effect is only temporarily achieved. Namely, it is impossible to achieve a permanent effect for the depilation.